Crush
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Percy has been so focused on his crush on Remus that he failed to notice some important things. Percy/Sirius.


**Title:** Crush  
 **Author:** OCDdegrassi  
 **Pairing:** Percy/Sirius, Mentioned Percy/Remus and Remus/Sirius  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warning:** Sexual Content, Slight Angst, Low Self Esteem, Pining, Unrequited, Age Difference  
 **Note:** I can't help but love this pairing. I think they have the potential to really balance each other out. This story takes place in between Books 4 and 5. I'm pretending that Percy lived in Grimmauld Place for a little while before he became estranged from his family, because there's really no proof that he didn't.

xxx

Percy's eyes followed his former professor as the older man walked around Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin was absolutely bloody perfect in the redhead's mind. He was friendly, intelligent, gentle, and understanding. He loved reading the same books that Percy did, and Remus had never teased or judged him like everyone else had.

On top of all of that, he was also incredibly attractive. His dirty blonde hair and green eyes made him look adorably innocent, but his face was weary from life, which gave him a wiser and more mature appearance. His body was skinny, but Percy could tell that there were some defined muscles beneath the clothes that he hid inside.

Percy inwardly sighed. Remus was perfect, and Percy didn't stand a bloody chance.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" The smooth, deep voice whispered behind him, and Percy tensed. He turned around to see Sirius giving him a small grin with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Percy felt his heartrate speed up, and he swallowed hard.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about," he forced out. He tried not to let his voice shake from the panic that was quickly taking over. Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Don't worry. I've been looking at the same thing for years now. At least you have good taste." The older man winked, and Percy gaped.

"Y- you?" was all he managed to get out. The amused and arrogant grin stayed in place on Sirius' face.

"Yep. Can you blame me? He's always been one of my best mates, but that doesn't mean that I can't admire the view," he admitted with a shrug. Percy's mouth snapped shut, and he blinked in surprise.

"Shame that he's as straight as a broomstick though," Sirius continued, and Percy felt his heart sink into his stomach as he slouched pitifully.

"I knew it," he whispered with a hint of self-deprecation that had Sirius looking at him quizzically.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, kid. We've all had a crush on a straight guy at one point or another." Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a kid," he muttered, though it sounded childish even to his own ears, and his cheeks reddened. Sirius seemed to be fighting another huge grin, but he only nodded in response.

"No, I suppose you're not. And in that case, want to know my secret for getting over straight crushes?" Percy perked up a little at that and looked at Sirius, trying to mask his interest and look casual.

"What's that?" Sirius grinned and leaned in towards him.

"Rebound sex." Percy spluttered at the casual tone of Sirius's voice, as if he just told him that it was a nice day out. The redhead's cheeks colored even more.

"Well, that's not – " he cut himself off, unsure of how to respond to such an inappropriate comment. Sirius didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

"Best way to get _over_ someone is to get _under_ someone else. That's what I always say." He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and grinning at Percy again, but this time, his expression was more of a lecherous one. Percy swallowed, wondering if he was imagining how that sounded an awful lot like an offer.

"Right," he muttered, moving to stand up. Sirius grab his arm gently to stop him, and Percy had to force himself to look directly at the other man instead of away in embarrassment. He didn't want to seem like some blushing, shy virgin.

"If you need any help with that, I'm always up for helping out others. Especially if they have a nice arse." Sirius openly checked out Percy's arse, which had the redhead's ears and neck going red too. Sirius let go of his arm and sat back smugly, and Percy cleared his throat.

"Right," he repeated dumbly. He walked out then, keeping his head held high and forcing himself to move at a normal speed instead of running out like he was tempted to do.

That night, he lay awake in bed, playing the entire interaction over and over again in his head. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He had to admit, the offer was tempting. Sirius wasn't a bad looking bloke; not his normal type, but definitely attractive enough for a rebound, one-off thing. And he was probably very experienced in bed, since he seemed like a player, so at least Percy had a good chance of being satisfied.

He felt himself growing hard, straining against his pajama bottoms as he imagined everything Sirius could do to him. He finally huffed in frustration and hopped out of bed. He lurked quietly around the house until he reached Sirius' door, knocking quickly before he could talk himself out of it. Percy heard shuffling, and a moment later, Sirius was opening the door in nothing but his pants. Percy swallowed at the sight of the tan, toned chest. Sirius had some hair scattered across it, but it only added to his masculine appearance.

"I want to take you up on your offer, if you're still offering it, I mean." Percy tried to sound confident, but he had a feeling that it just came out pathetic. Sirius grinned though, opening the door wider and ushering him inside. The older man closed the door, casting a locking charm and silencing spell. Nerves were eating away at Percy's insides, and he had a feeling that the longer they put this off, the more nervous he was going to get. He just wanted to get it started before he had a panic attack.

So when Sirius opened his mouth to speak again, Percy cut him off by crashing their lips together. The older man kissed him back almost instantly, wrapping his arms around Percy and pulling him flush against his chest. Sirius licked at his lips, and Percy opened his mouth to allow the other entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Percy lightly scraped his teeth along Sirius' tongue, earning him a deep moan from the other, and the sound sent sparks of arousal straight to his hardening cock.

He began grinding against Sirius' hips, only then noticing that the other was already completely hard. His stomach squirmed with excitement that he could actually be causing these reactions in the older, more experienced man. When they finally broke apart, Sirius looked at him with his pupils dilated from lust.

"Eager, aren't we?" Percy blushed, but he reminded himself that Sirius certainly seemed to be enjoying himself too.

"It didn't seem like you were complaining," he shot back lightly, and Sirius grinned.

"There's nothing to complain about." He kissed Percy again, though this time it was less frantic. He played with the hem of Percy's shirt before lifting it up. They disconnected the kiss longer enough for Sirius to pull it over Percy's head and discard it to the floor. As their lips reconnected, they both worked at pulling the other's pants down and kicking them off.

Their naked bodies pressed against each other desperately, and Percy's hips bucked forward to gain more friction, but Sirius pulled back. His eyes raked hungrily over Percy's naked body, biting his lips as if he wanted to devour the younger man. Percy blushed at the attention. He'd had hook ups before, but no one had ever looked at him like _that_.

"Beautiful," Sirius breathed out roughly. Percy's blush only deepened. He thought maybe all that time in Azkaban had left Sirius a little mental, because he didn't think he was very beautiful at all. He was all pale skin and freckles and skinny limbs. He hated his body, but he didn't want to say anything and ruin the mood, so he kissed Sirius again, and they were suddenly moving towards the bed. Sirius leaned them down until Percy's back hit the mattress.

The redhead moved to lay down more comfortably, and Sirius straddled his hips. His rough, calloused hands moved up and down Percy's chest as Sirius licked his lips. His thumbs swiped Percy's nipples, and Percy gasped, arching at the sensation. Sirius leaned down, placing open-mouthed kisses all over Percy's skin, his hands still moving and caressing every inch. It was like he was exploring the younger boy, and the thought was a bit shocking to Percy.

No one had ever paid this much attention to him before. Usually, it was just a quick shag with little to no foreplay. This was a new experience for him, but certainly not a bad one. Sirius licked and nibbled lightly at Percy's nipple, and Percy whimpered. Sirius sat up, grabbing his wand and muttering a lubrication spell. Percy felt a thick finger press into his hole, and he sucked in a breath. Sirius' fingers were skilled, and Percy was soon writhing under Sirius' ministrations. He was beginning to sweat, moaning loudly, and he would have been embarrassed if it didn't feel so bloody good.

When he was painfully hard and a drop of precum formed at the tip of his cock, Percy finally broke down and breathed out, "Please, Sirius. Fuck me." The crude words weren't something that he would normally say, but he was desperate for _more_. Sirius groaned, sitting back and pulling his fingers out. Percy whimpered at the loss of contact, and Sirius bit his lips as he looked at Percy with hooded eyes.

Percy was even more turned on to realize that Sirius was as hard as he was, with precum dripping generously from his own tip. Percy licked his lips, eager to feel it inside him. Sirius seemed to be taking his time looking over Percy though, taking the last of Percy's patience with him. Percy finally grabbed his wand, muttering the lubrication spell and then wrapping his hand around Sirius' member to slick him up.

Sirius groaned, his eyes falling shut and his head falling back. His cock was warm and heavy in Percy's hands, and the redhead felt more impatient than he'd ever been. He grabbed Sirius' hips with his free hand, positioning Sirius' erection at his hole. Sirius opened his eyes, placing his hands on Percy's hips as he slid his cock inside. Percy groaned, lying back down as he adjusted to the intrusion. Sirius leaned into him, kissing the side of Percy's neck as he began to thrust in and out.

"I was thinking about this earlier; wanking to thoughts of you underneath me," he whispered into Percy's ear, breath dancing across the lobe and causing Percy to shiver. He swallowed, instinctively clenching his hole around Sirius, causing the older man to inhale sharply as he thrusts faltered for a moment. Sirius took a deep breath, resuming his earlier ministrations with a groan.

"You have no idea how sexy you are, do you?" Percy stayed silent, focusing on the feel of the other moving in and out of him. He didn't want to think about those words, because then he would just feel bad about how much of a lie they were. He wanted to enjoy this, but now something felt off. He clenched his eyes shut and turned his face away from Sirius, trying to stave off the acidic feeling in his stomach.

Sirius suddenly stopped, grasping Percy's chin with one hand and forcing him to look at the older man. Sirius was looking at him with an expression that Percy didn't quite understand, and it made him feel vulnerable.

"You don't believe it, but you are. I've wanted you from the moment you moved into this place," Sirius confessed quietly. Percy's eyes widened in shock. That couldn't possibly be true.

"But, why, I mean, you never. Why didn't you ever give me any hints, at least?" Percy asked in disbelief. He doubted that Sirius was shy at flirting, which was obvious from their previous encounter, so if he really did want Percy, then why didn't he make a move before now? Sirius shrugged a little uncomfortably.

"I did. You were just too busy looking at Remus to notice." He wouldn't meet Percy's gaze, and Percy suddenly felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He _had_ been quite focused on Remus since they arrived. Perhaps he had missed some important cues. He felt rather embarrassed, though still a bit confused. He still wasn't sure why Sirius would want someone like him.

"Oh," was all he managed to reply, unsure of what response was expected. He chewed on his lip nervously, and Sirius finally met his gaze, giving him a small smile that made Percy relax just a little. The older man kissed him once more, languid and content.

Sirius wanted _him_. Once the total disbelief wore off, Percy felt the fire return to his belly and burn a thousand times hotter. He wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, running one hand through the other's black hair. He tugged lightly, and Sirius groaned and pulled back.

"So bloody sexy," Sirius breathed out, beginning to thrust inside Percy again. Percy's head fell back with a pleased sigh, and Sirius moved faster. Percy moaned, pushing back against the other until he could hear his balls slapping against his arse. It felt so bloody good. Sirius angled his cock experimentally a few times before he hit Percy's prostate just right, and Percy cried out, his nails digging into Sirius' back.

Sirius moaned, repeating the action as Percy writhed beneath him. Percy tilted his head to kiss and nibble at Sirius' ear, and the older man exhaled sharply. Percy moved his lips down to Sirius' neck, biting down hard at a particularly intense thrust, and Sirius practically howled.

Percy licked the wound, sucking on it before looking back at Sirius. Sirius was breathing unevenly, and he grasped Percy's cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Percy gasped, breathing heavily as he felt his orgasm approach from the dual stimulation.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna – Sirius," he cried out. Suddenly Sirius was coming, snapping his hips into Percy and filling his hole with seed. His grip around Percy's cock tightened, and Percy moaned as his orgasm washed over him too. He shuddered through his release, clinging to Sirius like a lifeline.

When he came back down from his high, Sirius was looking at him intently, and Percy swallowed past some unnamed emotion. Sirius slowly slid out and kissed Percy gently again. It felt so sweet and intimate. Usually, guys just left after they were done. Percy held his breath as he waited for Sirius to do the same, but the older man maneuvered them around so that Percy was cuddled up against his side, his arms firmly holding Percy in place.

Percy blinked back his shock, eventually resting his head on Sirius' chest. This was so different from the other times he had been with someone. It felt _real_. He could hear Sirius' heartbeat as it slowed down, and the sound lulled Percy into a comfortable state.

As he began to drift into unconsciousness, he heard Sirius whisper "Good night, Percy." The other man kissed his forehead, and Percy had never felt so cared for in his life. He idly thought to himself that perhaps it was time for a new crush.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
